


Don't Let Go

by Kushimani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry needs lots of hugs, Hero Harry Potter, I made this from 4 to 5 am, M/M, Villain Tom Riddle, Voldemort will do that, kind of, so please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani
Summary: He had miscalculated.Harry clung to the edge of the building the villain had vanished onto, panic flooding him. He didn’t even hear the panicked scream that escaped him. He had messed up. Big time. There was no doubt a dark, empty alley beneath him. Would anyone find him anytime soon if he fell?His fingers hurt, grasping desperately at the edge of the roof. Beneath him, his legs dangled in the air. Harry could hear the usual honk of cars on the street next to the building.Harry was going to die.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this from like...4 to 5 am. idk. it was just supposed to be a tiny snippet. i'm tired. enjoy if possible. ima go pass out now. ily all.

Harry snarled in frustration, the wind making his hair whip around his face as he chased the villain he had been fighting. The coward had _fled._ And so, Harry was giving chase.

Across _rooftops._ Thank Merlin that they were so close together.

Harry’s lips curled down in a scowl as the villain vanished from sight on the next roof, and he jumped-

He had miscalculated.

Harry clung to the edge of the building the villain had vanished onto, panic flooding him. He didn’t even hear the panicked scream that escaped him. _He had messed up._ Big time. There was no doubt a dark, empty alley beneath him. Would anyone find him anytime soon if he fell?

His fingers hurt, grasping desperately at the edge of the roof. Beneath him, his legs dangled in the air. Harry could hear the usual honk of cars on the street next to the building.

_Harry was going to die._

His hands were slipping. They were _slipping, and Harry was going to_ _ **die.**_

Harry’s lips parted in a last desperate cry, and he was _falling-_

Two gloved hands gripped his left wrist in a bone-shattering grip, and Harry’s descent stopped a mere few inches from when he had begun falling. Harry’s heart was pounding hard enough that he thought it would tear out of his chest. He could see the ground below, looking so cold and hard and _he’d die instantly-_

“ _Harry._ ” A familiar voice hissed, strained and _panicked_. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“V- _Voldemort_ ,” Harry managed to choke out, eyes still locked on the concrete below. He wasn’t dead yet. This was good. This was _good._ Right?

_But what if Voldemort just...lets go? He’s a villain, after all. All those times he ambushed him in alleys, or dragged him into the backs of black cars with tinted windows, were just to get information from Harry. They meant nothing to Voldemort._

A terrified whine unknowingly escaped Harry.

“Harry, I need you to grab onto me with your free hand, alright?” Voldemort said, voice raised to be heard over the wind.

Harry was so _cold._ Why was it so cold?

“You won’t drop me?” Harry croaked, eyes still on the ground. “You promise?”  
  
“I promise, Harry. Now grab on. _Please._ ” Voldemort pled. Harry had never heard Voldemort say _please_ before. He always took what he wanted.

He raised his dangling arm, gripping Voldemort’s arm. His mind felt numb with terror. Harry didn’t want to die.

Instantly, Harry was hoisted up onto the roof, and arms wrapped around him tightly. Distantly, he could feel them tumbling onto the roof’s concrete floor, but Harry didn’t care. He was too focused on pressing himself against Voldemort, seeking comfort that was immediately given.

Fingers ran through his hair, pressing his head into Voldemort’s neck. Harry went with it easily. His body was trembling, the lingering feeling of pure terror echoing in his mind. Everything seemed _cold cold cold_ except for Voldemort, who was warm, like the sun on a clear spring afternoon. Voldemort was chasing the cold away, and Harry wanted to stay there forever.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Voldemort asked softly, fingers still combing through his messy black locks.

“Was chasing a villain.” He mumbled, leaving it at that. Voldemort didn’t press him, instead holding him tighter.

After Harry calmed down, Voldemort helped him up, and gently guided him down the staircase that led through the building and onto the roof, after picking the lock of the door leading to it. His mind felt numb now, and Harry leaned heavily on Voldemort, relying on him to support his weight.

Thankfully, nobody was in the building, as it had been closed for hours. The building was a cheap clothing store. Harry said nothing as Voldemort took two hoodies, pulled one over himself, then helped Harry into one. Harry did not argue with him over the fact he could have done it himself. It was nice being fussed over for once.

He only twitched when Voldemort peeled off the black mask around Harry’s eyes. It didn’t matter, anyways. Voldemort had saved him.

Harry watched closely as Voldemort took off his own mask. He looked even more handsome without it. High cheekbones, fair skin, silky looking black hair, and piercing red eyes.

Voldemort guided him out of the clothing store, acting as if nothing was wrong. Nobody sent them a glance.

“How’d you find me?” Harry asked, tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

Voldemort glanced at him. “I always know where you are.” He said.

Harry didn’t ask him how, nor did he ask where they were going. It was obviously not to Harry’s relative’s house.

Five minutes later, he was led into a luxurious apartment. So this must be where Voldemort lived.

Unsurprising.

He absentmindedly allowed Voldemort to guide him through the apartment. The man would not harm him, and Harry owed him his life.

Somehow, he ended up lying in a large bed, still clothed, next to Voldemort. His mind was still numb from the terror he had experienced earlier.

He allowed his eyes to slip shut. Voldemort would protect him if something happened, right?

He had saved him once, so he would likely do so again, if necessary.


End file.
